Angels and Spirits
by DisneyDame88
Summary: A one shot Jackunzel Winged AU. Events in this drabble are heavily inspired by mumiro and punziella's drawings on tumblr and two of my own manips that I have posted on tumblr.


"Jack…" my voice cracked as I reached out to cradle his face in my hands.

"Jack – Jack wake up. Wake _up." _I brushed his hair away from his eyes, too afraid to shake him in case I caused more damage.

His skin had always been pale, but now it looked pallid; dead and dull, like all the life and laughter had drained away. I could see the blue veins showing through the delicate skin of his eyelids; eyelids that remained firmly closed, denying me the chance to gaze into his blue eyes once more no matter how often I called out his name.

I shivered as a chill wind blew around us and I pulled him into my arms. Stretching out my wings to try and provide us some shelter, I held back a hiss of pain as the movement pulled at my wounds. Though Jack had sheltered me from the worst, my wings must have got crushed against the rock face as we fell down the crevice and splashes of red now stained the once downy white of my feathers. A few of them lay scattered around us, mimicking the snow that Jack was so fond of.

I held back a sob. It was my fault. All my fault. If I'd only listened to him…

—

I had known Jack for nearly as long as I could remember. He was my only friend; the only person I knew other than my Mother.

She had raised me all by herself in our tower, safely away from the outside world. I had asked her why, once.

"To keep you safe, my dove." She had replied, gently brushing my golden hair.

My five year old self had gazed into the fire that was crackling away in the fireplace before me and replied with the question my Mother hated most. "Why?"

Pausing, she slowly put the brush down and turned me to face her.

"Rapunzel what I have told you about the questions?" she said sternly.

I looked at the floor ashamed. "Not to ask any…" I whispered back.

Sighing in a world weary fashion, Mother gathered me into a hug.

"I shall tell you once Rapunzel, but I don't like having to repeat myself – do you understand pigeon?"

I nodded mutely.

Lowering her hand behind me she gently took hold of my wings and stretched them out either side of me.

"What are these dearest?"

"My wings?"

"Yes. Now look at me. Do I have any wings?"

My eyes widened. "No…"

"That's because you're not normal, pigeon. Normal people don't have wings. When I found you abandoned in the forest all those years ago, anyone else would have drowned you or kept you in a cage to make money as a sideshow freak. But I, I took you in as my own daughter, and I love you dearly. No one else would have been so kind, even your own parents left you for dead! The world is wicked and cruel, so you must stay here where you are safe. I am the only one who could ever love you and you must be grateful to have such a loving home. Is that clear my dove?"

I had nodded, eyes brimming with tears of gratitude and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Mother."

"Now be a good girl and sing for me dear."

And so I sang for her, my hair glowing like a halo as the magic within me smoothed my Mother's wrinkles and removed the toll time had taken upon her. Within minutes the years had fallen away from her and she was once again young and beautiful.

Happily she kissed my forehead and rose to make us some dinner. And I smiled; content with our routine.

Because I truly believed her. I wasn't 'normal', I was strange. A freak. I was so lucky to have a Mother who loved me and would keep me safe from the outside world. No one else would ever love me.

Or that's what I thought.

It wasn't too long after that Jack came into my life. Flying through the window on a frosty breeze, he brought life and laughter into my heart as well as my home. At first I had thought I was dreaming.

You see, I often dreamt of flying. Of stretching my wings, flinging myself out the window and soaring into the open skies. Sometimes it would be by myself. Other times I would have friends. Friends who could also fly. And I would be normal.

These dreams felt so real that when the day came that a strange boy floated in through the window I didn't blink an eye – I just assumed I was dreaming again. Mother had gone on another of her trips. She had hugged me tight before leaving, gently stroking my hair and telling me she would be home late that evening with more food supplies.

I had hugged her back and gazed sadly out of the window as she lowered herself with a rope to the ground below and disappeared from my sight into the forest.

My eyes were drawn upwards, as they so often were, up and out to the sky. The tower was in a hidden valley so I was always surrounded by rock and trees, but the sun would always find its way down to me somehow. Every day I would gaze up at that sky and feel the sunshine warm on my face. I would look at the clouds and imagine how they felt to touch, I would study them and find shapes in their ever-shifting forms.

But that day I saw more than clouds. I saw a dark spot against the sky; a dark spot which grew closer and larger, until it was clearly the shape of a boy. Instead of warm sunshine, I felt a cold breeze upon my face and my mouth dropped open as I realised he was flying right towards me!

I squeaked, partly from fear, partly from excitement and backed away from the window. Running to the centre of the room I stopped and span to face the strange boy, just as his feet gently touched the floor.

He was gazing at me curiously, eyes darting around the room, then back to me, then glancing behind him as if unsure what I was looking at.

His hair was white and tousled, skin pale with a slight hint of redness in his wind kissed cheeks. A blue hoodie, sprinkled in frost, covered his slim teenage frame and bare feet poked out from the bottom of brown leggings. The most peculiar thing was the shepherds staff he held in his hand. Well, apart from the flying thing of course.

He peered more closely at me, toes just slightly skimming the floor as he drifted towards me. His eyes widening slightly as he registered the wings behind my back.

I didn't care. He was _flying._ So, with all the fearless audacity one can only find in an innocent child talking to a stranger, I pointed at his levitating feet and simply uttered four words:

"Can you teach me?"

In the years to come, we would often laugh about that moment together, him and I. How he dropped his staff and fell to the floor with a bump - the shock causing his powers of flight to desert him for a moment and he sat there, legs splayed open across the floor, in a most ridiculous manner.

He had stared at me, eyes wide, mouth open and frozen still. I had leaned forward in concern for this strange boy who was acting so oddly.

"She - she can see me?" he had softly muttered to himself.

What a strange dream.

I shuffled closer, cautious but growing more bold by the second. He watched me with a wide eyed wonder, simply waiting to see what I would do next.

Studying him closely, my feet pattered against the tiled floor as I moved around his frozen form. Finishing my observations I leaned in close to my 'dream' friend and poked him gently in the chest.

"Where are your wings?" I asked with the air of someone who had been cheated.

He gasped the second my finger made contact with his chest, hand flying up to touch the exact spot.

I withdrew my hand sharply, slightly scared at the quick movement and began to back away.

"No – no wait!" he said, seeing my frightened expression. He scrambled up from his sitting position into a crouch and held his hands out towards me in a placating manner.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he murmered softly. "It's just…no one's ever _seen_ me before."

I paused in my retreat, looking at him in consideration.

He lowered his hands before slowly holding one out to me, palm upturned. "I'm sorry. Can we start over? My name's Jack. Jack Frost"

I looked first at his hand. Then I looked up into his eyes. His gaze was steady. Such warmth hid behind those icy blue orbs, but there was also a sense of…trepidation? Fear? Looking back I know he was so scared of being rejected, spurned by the only one who had ever been able to see or touch him. But at the time I was too young to understand such things fully. All I knew was that this boy looked as in need of a friend as I was.

So I took his hand. And I haven't let go since.

That was nearly 12 years ago now. Every Winter he would return when Mother left on her trips (which lasted much longer now that I was older) and we would have such adventures. Sliding down the banisters into piles of snow that he conjured for us to play in, ice skating across the frozen floor and painting pictures of the wonderful stories he would tell me about.

He began to help me learn to fly – not having wings of his own it was down to me to learn to use them, but he would always be there to catch me.

It became a game between us. I'd demand he let me do it myself then run to the top of the stairs. Flinging myself off them, I'd beat my wings frantically as I tried to reach the ceiling and he would cheer me on encouragingly. And if ever I faltered, wobbled or fell, no matter where in the room he had been standing, his arms would always be right underneath me, ready to soften my fall.

"Caught you" he'd chuckle, grinning as I pouted at his need to intervene.

It was easier when I was smaller as I had more room to practise in, but as I grew the ceiling no longer seemed as high as it once did and my wingspan threatened to knock everything over with a single flap. As much as I protested it at the time, I quite missed Jack's teasing smile as he caught me in his arms once more. I'd never admit it but I probably 'fell' more than I should have.

Every year Jack would try and convince me to go with him outside and I yearned to follow, but I would hear my Mother's voice in my head.

"Don't leave the tower my dove, it's not safe."

Mother had given me everything; it wouldn't be right to disobey her.

So I would refuse and Jack would smile at me sadly, turning away before I could fully see the expression on his face.

The years passed, and I grew older though Jack never did. Whereas before he used to lean down and tap me teasingly on the nose before leaping out the window with a cheeky grin, now I was tall enough that he did not have to lean, and I was strong enough to grab him by the arm to make him stay and squeeze his cheek in retaliation.

I lived for the moments when I would feel the wind rush in and rustle my feathers, announcing his return. It's like my life was on pause; I would hold my breath from the moment he left my window until the second he came back through it.

I'd giggle as we would play tag throughout the tower, him hiding behind my wings and insisting they were a proper hiding place. I'd sigh happily as his fingers trailed gently through my hair, decorating it with snowflakes. I'd blush as his hands fell away from my hair to cup my face and his gaze locked with mine.

And the moment we first kissed is one I shall hold on to forever.

I could feel the coldness of his skin seeping into me as his fingers threaded gently into my hair and the cool puff of his breath as he lowered his face towards me, eyes never leaving mine. My heart was beating loudly in my ears and my wings shivered slightly in anticipation, causing my feathers to rustle.

Just before our lips touched my eyes fell closed and I just…felt. His lips were soft and firm; I couldn't tell if my lips tingled because of the temperature of his skin or because of…well, other reasons.

My arms wrapped around his back and I could feel the toned muscles underneath his hoodie. I grasped the material in my fingers, tugging him closer and feeling him smile against my lips. He smelt of pine trees and mint, adventure and freedom. I never wanted to leave his arms.

But he could not stay. He had to bring snow and frost to the world outside, it was not fair for me to keep him trapped inside with me.

"Come with me…" he whispered, his lips brushing against mine. "Please, Rapunzel. You don't belong here, caged like a bird. You deserve to be free."

He pulled me close to his chest and I was shocked to feel him shaking as he murmured into my hair. "Please, please Punzie. I promise I'll protect you; you don't need to be afraid of the world any more. It has so much to offer you. I – I have so much to offer you."

I pushed against him slightly so I could look up into his face. His eyes were bright and he looked so close to crying I couldn't bear it. I reached up to touch his cheek comfortingly before making a decision.

"What – what if I were to introduce you to Mother? If she could see you, and get to know you…she'd know I would be safe. If she knew I was looked after, then she wouldn't worry about me getting hurt. Then…then I could go with you!"

Jack looked at me, a hesitant hope beginning to shine in his eyes. "Do you really think she would let you go? But – but what if we can't get her to believe in me?"

I hugged him close, burying my face into his chest and breathing in his scent happily. "She will" I sighed blissfully. "She'll believe in you because _I_ believe in you."

Unfortunately, I was right.

Instead of leaving before Mother's return, this time Jack waited. He stayed in my bedroom so I could have a chance to talk to her before introducing him.

When she returned I took a moment to let her unload her packages into the kitchen before broaching the subject.

"Mother I – I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" she hummed distractedly, focused on preparing the food for dinner.

"It's…it's about…." I took a shaky breath.

"It's about going outside."

I watched Mother's back as her whole body froze. Slowly, she put down the bag of apples in her hand and turned to face me. Her expression was unreadable.

"I know you've warned me about how dangerous it is outside, and I completely understand why you wouldn't want me going out there by myself, but I thought if I had someone with me -"

"You know I don't like repeating myself Rapunzel, and I've already explained that I can not and will not take you." She interrupted tersely. "I will not be enough to protect you from those who wish you harm. _I_ can barely manage to get by without injury and I at least look _normal_" she huffed, looking me up and down in disappointment. "It's really most selfish of you dear to expect me to-"

"But it's not you who would have to take me!" I interjected hastily.

She paused and looked at me with an expression of suspicion and impatience.

"Oh?"

"I- I've met someone. A boy. Well, sort of a boy, he's actually a spirit. The spirit of Winter. His name is Jack Frost and he has been visiting me here for as long as I can remember. I know it sounds hard to believe but it's true Mother. You can trust him, really, you can. You just have to believe in him to see him." I beseeched her earnestly.

She said nothing.

Unsure of how to continue I called out hesitantly.

"Jack? Jack, can you come out?"

Mother turned to follow my gaze as Jack slowly drew back the curtain that hid my bedroom (and him) from sight. I hardly dared to breathe as my eyes flitted between my Mother and Jack.

Would she see him? Oh please, let her see him!

Jack's bare feet slowly trod down the wooden staircase and to my delight, Mother's eyes followed him. I jumped happily up and down, only just restraining myself from clapping. My eyes met Jack's and we both broke into happy grins.

She could see him! If she could see him that meant she believed in him and she could finally entrust my well being to someone else. We could leave! We could explore the world! We would be happy….

I was so focused on Jack that I did not notice the shadow fall over me. The first I knew of my Mother's anger was the change in Jack's expression from happiness to horror.

Suddenly a sharp tug on my hair yanked back my head painfully. Mother's hand was clawing at my hair whilst her other arm came up around my throat, pulling me hard against her.

In shock, I could only struggle feebly, my wings fluttering uselessly at my side as she tucked herself between my shoulder blades – out of reach of their powerful beats. My hands flew up to my hair to try and loosen her grip; to relieve the burning pull on my scalp.

"You stupid girl" I heard her hiss into my ear. "You don't really think I'd let you _leave _with him did you pigeon?"

I stopped struggling, the shock sinking deep into my bones and leaving me numb.

"Mother…?" I croaked out weakly. What was she doing? Why was she doing this?

She turned her attention to Jack who had leapt over the staircase and was making his way towards us, his staff raised threateningly.

"Stop right there" she barked, tightening her hold on my neck.

He froze, looking at me in desperation, clearly at a loss of what to do.

"H- How…?" he stuttered.

"How do I see you? Ha!" she laughed. "I've raised a fallen angel for the past 17 years who has kept me looking young and beautiful with her glowing hair – do you really think I wouldn't believe in magic or spirits?"

She sneered at him scornfully.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before something else…_supernatural_ interfered. In truth, I assumed it would be another angel that came after her – her father perhaps. I was close to death when I found that angel dead in the forest, so when I saw the mewling winged babe cradled in her arms I knew fortune had smiled down on me. Everyone knows that angels have magic, though I could never have imagined just how wonderful this angel's magic would be."

She glanced at my terrified form and I felt her grip tighten in my hair.

"But fortune doesn't last forever and there would always be someone wanting to take it away from me. So I made sure to keep her hidden, safe where she could always be mine and I could be young and beautiful forever." She paused to glare at Jack in hatred. "And _no one _is going to change that."

"My….my mother. My mother is…dead? She didn't abandon me?" I asked shakily.

"Oh pigeon, such an obsession with Mothers." She tutted close to my ear. "What does it matter? All you need to know is that _I _am your Mother, and I _always _will be. I am the _only _one you will _ever_need, and once your precious Frost Sprite is out of the way things can go back to the way they should be."

I swear I felt my heart stop the moment I heard her threaten Jack. Sure, Jack was immortal, but that only meant he didn't age. He wasn't _invulnerable_. He could be hurt just like anyone. My free hand scrabbled over the kitchen worktop, feeling for something I could use to get free. I felt a handle – smooth and light. It was the kitchen knife.

Releasing her arm around my neck so now she only held me by my hair, Mother held out her hand to Jack.

"I'm afraid I can't let you wander around causing us trouble – but without your staff I imagine you will be sufficiently useless. Hand it over and Rapunzel will stay here living with me, but no harm will come to her. Hand it over, and you can go free."

I heard the tone of her voice. I felt her body tense behind me, ready to spring into action. I knew it was a lie. She would never let him go, and once he gave her the staff he would be almost defenceless.

I flung my hand over the one she held in my hair and to her surprise yanked it back into a tighter ponytail. Then in one smooth motion I swung the knife up and cut off all my hair, causing me to fall forward as her grip on me was released. Jack lurched forward to catch me in his arms and we collapsed on the floor before turning in shock to see my Mother's reaction.

I was not ready for what I saw. No matter how great the betrayal, I would never have been ready to see the one who had raised me, who fed and clothed me and kissed me goodnight to shriek and scream and age before my eyes. I watched as the woman I had called Mother sank to the floor, her skin greying and sinking into her bones, her hair turning white and falling away from her skull, her cheekbones and eye sockets becoming more and more pronounced until all that was left was a skeleton and a voiceless scream of agony.

I don't know how long I sat there in Jack's arms. Staring, just staring at the remains of my Mother. I didn't know cutting off my hair would do that. I didn't know…

I suddenly realised someone was saying my name. It was Jack. He was shaking me gently.

"Punzie….Rapunzel. It's ok. You're ok. We're safe and you're free. You can look away now. Please. Punz?"

Like someone had hit fast forward, suddenly everything came rushing back – sound, colour, pain. It was all too much, too fast. I choked back a sob.

"Oh god. Jack – Jack I killed her! I killed my M-Mother!"

"No! No Punz you didn't! You didn't know!" Jack's voice held a desperate edge as he pressed his forehead against mine as if trying to hold my fragmenting mind together with the sheer force of his own. His fingers tangled in my now short hair. Short hair that had now turned brown some absent part of me registered.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I _killed _her!" I gasped.

I needed air. I gazed around frantically, eyes locking on the open window.

Scrambling up I barely heard Jack's cry of surprise as I half ran half stumbled to the window before climbing up and throwing myself over the ledge.

And for the first time ever I stretched my wings. As I dove towards the Earth I stretched them out wide; feeling every current, every ripple of wind against my feathers – and I soared.

Turning away from the ground at the last second I flew upwards; up, up towards the sky I had longed for, for so long.

It was exhilarating. The air was so fresh and clear; I'd had no idea how I'd lived with such stuffy air before this. I could see for miles and miles around me. Oceans of forest, and islands of towns and cities. My eyes drank it all in, desperate for more. It was something I'd never realised my soul was hungry for, but even more so now I needed it to distract me, to heal my weary heart.

I don't know how far I flew in that hypnotised state, but soon the views weren't enough. The trees and towns and animals and people still weren't enough to make me forget what I'd done. And so I did what I always did when I was upset. I turned my face upwards; but now I could finally follow where my eyes led.

Turning to the skies I began my ascent. I went higher and higher, ignoring the cold air that began to bite my skin. I could see the sun, warm and beckoning. Clouds – I could finally feel clouds! They were soft and wet, and I tore them to shreds as I whipped past them in my desperate attempt to achieve greater height and separation from my grief.

The sky began to turn purple. Was it night time? I remembered how Jack and I would look out my window at the stars and he would tell me stories of the Moon.

Wait – Jack. Where was he?

As if I was coming out of a daze, I shook my head blearily. It was getting harder to breathe. Did I leave Jack back at the tower? What must he think of me?

"Rapunzel!"

I can still hear his voice in my head calling to me. He must have been so upset when I left like that.

It's getting harder to beat my wings. Maybe I'm getting tired? I do feel a bit lightheaded…

"Rapunzel! Stop! Don't go any higher! STOP!"

I glanced behind me and I saw him. My Jack. He had been following me all along. I smiled.

Then I passed out.

I didn't see Jack's look of terror as I began my descent from the sky, falling past him at a speed faster than he had anticipated.

I didn't hear the roar of the wind as it tore at my lifeless wings; my feathers fluttered around me like the useless wisps of cloud I had previously raced through.

I didn't feel the force of our collision as Jack finally caught up with me moments from the ground, gathering me in his arms and turning so that he took the full force of the impact.

I did not see the dark crevice in the harsh grey rock that we both tumbled into, stones scraping and biting into our skin.

I did not hear Jack's whisper of "Caught you…." before he too joined me in unconsciousness.

When I woke up I hurt all over. It was dark with only a faint trickle of moonlight shining down the hole I now found myself in.

Blinking, I groaned as I tried to sit up, my muscles shaking in protest. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I suddenly realised I was lying on top of someone and I quickly pushed myself up and off to the side, ignoring the sharp shooting pains in my limbs.

It was Jack.

I pulled Jack into my arms and sat there, desperately trying not to cry. Softly I tried to sing, my voice cracking and shaking as I realised it wouldn't work – not now my hair was cut. I could no longer turn back time and heal him. All my fault – again.

I had killed the only two people I had ever loved with a single swipe of a knife.

I tried to stand – to pull Jack up and carry him. Maybe-maybe I could fly us out and get him to help? I could take him to the Guardians he often told me about…

But it only took a single moment of agonising pain shooting up my wing to realise it was broken. I wouldn't be able to take us anywhere.

Collapsing back to the floor I cradled him in my arms and choked back a sob.

"I'm – I'm so _sorry _Jack."

I looked up at the sky out of habit, blinking away the tears that blurred my vision and fell down my cheeks. The moon still shone down upon us, the light finding its way even through the grim darkness.

A memory sparked. Out of all those stories Jack told me, one of the most mysterious was that of the Moon. How it was the first thing he ever saw, and it only spoke to him once, just to tell him his name before remaining silent forever more. He didn't like to speak of it too often because I think he felt hurt and abandoned by the Moon for not speaking to him – I would always try to convince Jack that the Moon was almost definitely still watching over him.

And if that was true…

"Please…." I croaked. "Please, help him. Save him. I'll do anything. Just save him!"

I waited for what felt like an eternity. Nothing seemed to happen at first but slowly, almost too slow for me to notice, the moonlight began to grow brighter. Brighter and brighter it shone, until Jack and I were surrounded by a white, soft light.

And then I heard it. A voice.

"Jack has nearly passed from this world. He already received a new life from me once - I cannot give it again." The voice said sadly. "But _you_ can."

I gasped, eyes flying wide, barely daring to hope.

"Yes! Yes, what must I do?"

"You must make a choice child. I can not give him a new life – but you can give him yours. That is the choice you must make."

I looked down at the boy in my arms. My first and only friend. The one who had always been there for me. The one I loved and who loved me back.

I tenderly brushed his soft white hair away from his eyes and smiled.

"Of course. Take it. He was the one who gave me a life worth living in the first place – this is the least I can do to repay him." I whispered, never taking my eyes off him.

The Moon did not reply.

Suddenly I felt Jack stirring in my arms. I gasped – I did not expect it to work so quickly!

His eyes blinked open and I couldn't help but throw myself at him in relief.

"Jack!" I cried in happiness, holding him tight as if I would never let go.

He groaned slightly but managed to sit up and support us both, bringing his free hand around my back to hug me tight.

"It's ok Punz, I'm ok." I could hear him murmur into my hair.

I felt him pull back slightly and I loosened my grip so that we could look at each other. He peered into my face with a confused expression.

"I have no idea how we're both alive but – I'm glad we are."

Suddenly I could feel a coldness that began creeping from where my wings joined my back to spread over my entire body. It was starting. Jack couldn't see himself, but already I could see the cuts on his face sealing up and the slight blush returning to his cheeks. He was healing. And I was dying.

"I felt like – like I was falling somewhere. After we actually fell I mean. I dunno, that probably sounds pretty stupid. Do you know what happened?" Jack asked me, rustling his hair in confusion.

I smiled at him. I would have given my life a hundred times over to see him do that silly habit again. "I caught you." I replied simply and pulled him in for one final kiss.

I heard him make a little noise of surprise before relaxing into the kiss. I could feel his lips smirking against mine. I wished we could be like this forever, but I refused to be sad. Not when he would live.

I nearly gasped as the coldness reached my face; I could feel all the warmth draining away and it was like ice running through my veins. This was it. I tensed, waiting for the moment that everything would go black and I would have to leave this world and Jack forever.

I felt Jack pause, sensing that something was wrong and he pulled back. I blinked.

He was looking at me, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. The last time I'd seen him like this was when he realised I could see him!

There was a bright light all around us and I looked up, wondering what the Moon was waiting for. Shouldn't I have died by now? Had something gone wrong?

I looked back at Jack in a panic, making sure he wasn't going to suddenly fall back to unconsciousness on me. But he looked fine – well, fine except that he was obviously shocked about something.

It finally clocked that he wasn't staring at the bright light all around us. He was staring at _me._

I looked down and gasped. My dress was blue. Holding out my hands in front of me I noticed my skin was now much paler – just like Jack's…..

I reached up to my hair in realisation and twisted a short lock forward so that I could see it – my hair was snow white. An experimental flap of my wings found them uninjured and covered in glittering frost.

I looked at Jack, his shock now mirroring my own.

"Y- Your eyes. They're blue! Punz…what happened?!"

I sat frozen for a second. Then flung myself at him laughing, knocking us both to the floor.

The Moon could not give Jack a second life. But that didn't mean he couldn't give _me _one.

"Thank you…" I whispered, snuggling my face into Jack's hoodie and breathing in his scent contentedly.

"Thank who?" Jack asked bemusedly, still utterly lost as to what had happened.

"The Moon, Jack. Thank the Moon."


End file.
